A database is a collection of stored data that is logically related and that is accessible by one or more users or applications. The collection of stored data can be in relational tables (or other database structures). Improved database technologies have enabled the storage of relatively large amounts of data that can be efficiently accessed and manipulated. Some database management systems include multiple computer nodes for enhanced performance.
The database management software for parallel database management systems can be quite complex. Consequently, the testing of such database management software can be challenging. In testing complex software, the test environment (at the site of the software developer) is usually quite different from the actual operating environment (production environment). The difference between the test environment and an actual production environment can lead to inaccurate testing of the database management software.